


Rest: Linhardt x Reader

by Actual_Sunshine



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28625751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Actual_Sunshine/pseuds/Actual_Sunshine
Summary: Linhart decides you need a break
Relationships: Linhardt von Hevring/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Rest: Linhardt x Reader

Linhardt could feel you shifting in your sleep, curling up against him for more warmth. He could feel your head on his chest and your shoulders as they moved as you breathed. He could feel your legs intertwining themselves with his as you slept peacefully in his arms. He carefully reached up to run his fingers through your hair, cautiously, not wanting to wake you. He found it quite silly actually that you fell asleep so easily next to him, while he was awake. Him, the king of being able to just nap wherever he pleased was awake? How interesting. He smiled slightly running his hand through your locks thinking about how you’d gotten into this situation. 

Granted, he wasn’t the first to notice how restless you’d become over the last few weeks, with the exams coming up you were just swamped with work, from stable duty to essays. The final straw was when you started breaking down, your body unable to handle the stress. He noticed how’d you’d dip out of class as soon as it was over, tears threatening to fall and how you stopped visiting the dining hall for meals so you could study. He was worried. 

He had actually been on his way to talk to you about it when he found you, tripping down the stairs of the stairwell, tears threatening to spill. He was by your side in an instant helping you maintain your balance as he frowned, “you need rest”. He said it so bluntly, but of course this is Linhardt we’re talking about. 

“No-no i'm fine really,” you faked a smile at him to prove your point but your eyes wouldn’t meet his. 

“Are you sure, [y/n]? You don’t seem like it, even Caspar has noticed you’re not your usual self..” leave it to Linhardt to call your bluff, as obvious as it was. “Here why don’t we get you seated somewhere?” His eyes darted around and as his dorm was closest he figured that would be the best place, he didn’t really like people in his room, or people at all for that matter, but for you he’d make an exception. 

He guides you to sit on the edge of his bed, his arms on your shoulders worried you’ll tip over on the way in. You’re sat on the bed, his arm just floating next to you, to catch you if you fall. After he was sure you were balanced, he stood up and grabbed the glass of water off his night stand, but was pulled back by the feeling of your hand on his arm. He turned back to face you questionably, your hair strewn across your face, eyes refusing to meet his, and cheeks flushed with embarrassment despite how pale you were at the current moment. All you knew is you didn’t want to be left alone, not right now. “I,,,I don’t want to talk about it,” you whispered, eyes still on the floor. 

“I never said you had to,” Linhardt plopped back down next to you on his bed. He looked up at the ceiling and yawned but soon cast his eyes back to you while fighting off the urge to sleep. “I...I just, don’t want to let anyone down,” you spoke, your voice squeaked out, barely in a whisper. “I'm not smart like you or Hubert, and I’m not as strong as Petra or Edelgard. I don’t have the same drive as Ferdinand or Caspar, or Dorothea,, I just feel like I’m letting all of you down… I’m not as good at studying or casting or fighting or or even talking to others as the rest of you, I’m, I feel like I’m just a burden on you guys,,” you muttered out. 

“[y/n],,,” Linhardt started, catching your eyes with his “you do know that’s not true don’t you?”. He slowly reaches out with his hand to wipe the tears off your cheeks and you realize you still have his arm, but you don’t release it, nor do you answer his question. “... [Y/n] I can’t speak for all of our house, but I can say you’re not a burden, you’re one of the most hardworking people I know, just watching you study tires me out,,” he yawns thinking back on the times you’ve been assigned work together. “You’re a very valuable member of our house, now I think-“ he yawns again and lays back on the bed, “I think what you need is to rest, how about we take a nap break hm?” 

You smiled slightly at this, teary eyed from his words and your own emotions, you can always trust on Linhardt to always find a way to work his nap time into conversation. He pat the bed next to him offering it to you, and you happily obliged, laying down, after wiping some of your tears away. “Thank you Linhardt,” you whispered as you started to drift off, curling up under his blanket and into his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Omg!!! This is my first time posting on AO3 I hope you guys enjoy my writings, because I do plan on writing more! I have two fics published on other sites that I’ll eventually add to this one and I have a Felix x reader in the works rn!


End file.
